Infantry Fighting Vehicle
Infantry Fighting Vehicles (IFVs) are a type of tracked fighting vehicle featured in Red Crucible. They are designed to transport Infantry into battle, and support them with their onboard weaponry. List of IFVs The M2A3 Bradley IFV is the IFV used by the blue team. The Bradley sports a M242 Bushmaster 25mm autocannon designed to target light fortifications, and light vehicles. It is also armed with a twin BGM-71 TOW anti-tank missile launcher to tackle heavy vehicles and helicopters. However, only one missile can be launched at a given time in game. The infantry fighting vehicle used by the red team is the Soviet BMP-2. The main weapon for the BMP is the 30mm 2A42 autocannon. It is also armed with a single-rail launcher for 9M113 Konkurs ATGM. Both vehicles have exactly the same performance. However, the Bradley is significantly larger than BMP-2. This gives it a slight disadvantage in battle. Performance Speed The IFV's speed is somewhat faster than the main battle tanks, but they are somewhat slower than the SPAAGs and the Red MRLS. This makes them relatively good at covering MBTs against air attacks and ambushes. The speed also makes them effective at rapidly transporting infantry into battle . The IFV is however somewhat not very agile, and splash damage from an MBT's cannon, guided missiles, and RPGs can still damage it slightly. Armor The IFV's armor is significantly stronger than that of the MRLS, equal to that of the SPAAG, and weaker than that of the battle tank. An IFV can be struck by less then two rounds of rockets (six) from a helicopter before it is destroyed. Firepower Both IFVs come with autocannons and ATGMs. They are designed to provide the IFV with appropriate firepower for all targets. The cannon does not have as full a range of motion as the SPAAG, but can still reach very high angles, making it a viable option against helicopters The ATGM is manually guided, steered with the targeting reticle at the center of your screen. This weapon inflicts 350 damage, comparable to the 400 of a battle tank's main gun. While slow and not particularly manoeuvreable, they are still the second-highest damage per shot ground vehicle weapon. Passengers fire out of side ports on the portside and starboard sides of the vehicle. Their effect is comparable to that of the machine guns on the battle tank, though they also provide protection at angles the driver cannot always watch. Tactics The IFV is one of the more versatile vehicles in the game. Though not as effective at certain roles as more specialized counterparts, the IFV can still hold its own. Infantry will typically stand no chance against the IFV, especially if they do not have any anti-tank demolition weapons. The autocannon can easily be used to dispatch said infantry. Infantry that are moving and/or jumping are significantly more difficult to hit. Try to catch enemy infantry by surprise for best effect. Ground vehicles have mixed results against the IFV. Though in a head-on fight, a battle tank is easily capable of disabling an IFV, the IFV, with hit-and-run tactics, can be able to neutralize an enemy tank. Lighter enemy vehicles and other IFVs are easily pickings, given the stronger armor and weaponry of the IFV. The IFV is second to the specialized SPAAG against helicopters. The main gun and missile of the IFV can incline to very high angles, and the missile, being guided, can be used by a skilled player to bring down the helicopter with ease. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-04-08 at 10.35.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-08 at 10.30.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-08 at 10.31.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-08 at 10.35.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-08 at 10.35.55 PM.png Category:Vehicle types